Musical Rivalry, Who Will Be Number One?
by Yami-Yumi No Kokoro
Summary: Three bands, One number one spot in Two months time. Two people want this to prove something. The Pixie Temptations, The Sacred Spirits and Blitzkrieg. Madness may be a bit loose, Who will get it? Only time will tell... PixiesXSpirits and TalaXOC Enjoy!


**Musical Rivalry, Who Will Be Number One?I do not own this anime/manga, nor the songs used in the story, only the OC's that are in the band and the OC that is Tala's girlfriend along with Red Heat Records and BBA Records. Hope you enjoy the story and any songs you think would suit any of the bands then please leave the suggestions with the reviews please! Thank you and come again! waves XD**

* * *

**"Come on Sakura, you can do this in your sleep, one more take or else I'm gonna get Peony to do vocals on the track." the voice of Mai Valentina echoed into the recording studio as Sakura Crystal stood in front of the microphone with the headphones around her neck and caused her mid-back semi-wavy carrot orange hair to fan out over her shoulders as she pulled it into the semi-high pony tail.**

"**Come on Mai, it's not my fault that you made us run late for this session, if you would trust us to do this alone, we would have been done by now and let those other silly BBA bands in," her voice countered back to their manager, who worked for Red Heat Records sighed.Standing in the same room as the Pixie Temptation's was the two BBA Records bands, The Sacred Spirits who consisted of Tyson Kinomiya, Rei Kon, Max Mizuhara and Kai Hiwatari, who were managed by Tyson's older brother Hiroshi (Or Hiro for short), and Blitzkrieg who was consisted of Bryan ****Kuznetsov****, Spencer Petrov, Yuki ****Korolyov and Tala Ivanov, who was surprisingly managed by Kai Hiwatari because the President of BBA Records want the young Russian to take on a challenge which he gladly accepted, not knowing that the band was made up of his old friends before he came to Japan along with Tala's girlfriend who he had problems with every so often because they disagreed about things before he calls on Tala to shut her up and make her see whats the thing for everyone. **

**"I do apologise for my dear Sakura, she's a bit temperamental when we run late-"  
****  
"Only because you don't trust us! Lets get this done so I can go home or just get out before I kill Mr. Concorde head for making weird faces!" **

**Sighing, Mai nodded and turned to the teen to begin.**

**"From the beginning Sakura, remember, screw this up and Peony takes over" Mai said, looking over to a lilac hair, soft mint coloured eyed girl who sat in the hair who looked like she was going to fall asleep.**

**"No chance Mai, lets do this,"**

**Nodding to the guitar, bass and drums that was already recorded, Sakura began to sing the lyrics that the red headed Russian kept making her mess up, this time closing her eyes to ignore the distractions around her;  
****  
"**When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned to grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide from her freezing hell

On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe."

**Nodding in encouragement, Mai knew that Sakura was in the zone, when she closed her eyes, she knew that all she could see was the music itself,**

"When she embraces  
And your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you're all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world.

Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our whole world?"

**Listening to the young woman sing, the other two bands knew why they were the current holders of the number one spot in the world, Kai subtly nodded to the beat, though only hearing the vocals, he knew these lyrics, well, he knew that these were the lyrics to one of the potential new songs that they would release into the charts the same time that his band and his own managed band would have to fight with to get the number one spot on the day that meant most to him, the anniversary of his parents death and wanted to do them proud by beating Mai and the Pixie Temptations to the top, with only 2 months to go, knew that it needed to be perfect.**

"She covers the earth with a breathtaking cold  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens it's eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day

On cold wings she's coming

You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe.

Whenever she is raging  
She takes life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world

Whenever she is raging  
She takes life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world…"

"**Great! Finally you done it Sakura!"**

**"Of course I did, if I didn't we wouldn't be the number one chart holde-"**

**Hearing slight chuckling, Sakura walked out the recording booth to find the source of the laughter and finally finding the source, being one red headed Russian.**

**"May I ask what is so funny?"**

**"You got to be kidding me! You are what we have to beat!? Oh, this will be too easy, I'm sorry but that was ridiculous." he said finally making himself stop laughing to even answer the female who was shocked that the fact he was mocking the lyrics that her mother had left her in the form of a poem but she felt that she could be able to make it a song.**

"**How dare you!!" she snapped, back-handing the Russian into shock, "You have a damned nerve to insult something that I hold value to!" storming out the studio with her other band members close by. Mai turned to the Russian manager/musician with a disappointed look on her face.**

**"You really have to teach your artists how to respect the competition, never insult her music or you will be sorry, when we beat you again to the top of the charts again, so, I bid you all good day and good luck Mr. Kinomiya and you to Mr. Hiwatari." the manager of Pixie Temptation sauntered out with her belongings**

**Unknown to her, the elder Kinomiya was watching her, her long black hair up in a high ponytail and with random curls flowing through it, dressed in a black two piece trouser suit with slightly crimson red pinstripes sliding down the material and a pair of basic black heeled shoes with a small crimson bow finished off her outfit. Ignoring his younger brother's constant nagging to let him get on with their latest recording, he received a nice kick in the shin.**

"**Damn you Tyson! What the hell was that for?!"**

**"You were in a small daydream and completely ignored me, i was saying that we should let Mr. sourpuss's band go first so we can listen to them and get a leg up on the competition," the young Kinomiya said waving his arms around like a madman until he got hit on the head by Yuki's drumstick.**

**"Jeez, bloody shut up already Tyson, we are already late as it is thanks to that bitch,"**

"**Fine, go go go, once you lot are done, we can get ours done for god's sake." Hiro said as he let the vocalist/guitarist of his own band, set up his own.**

"**Okay, we only have one shot at this Tala, you need to nail these lyrics or else we will have to use 'Infected'," Kai said to his childhood friend as he waved off his friends words, **

**"Don't get too cocky, it ain't that easy remember first time round?"**

**Hearing chuckles coming from the rest of the band, Tala gladly flipped Kai the middle finger and got into position, counting down, Kai nodded and he began;**

"Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self esteem along the way  
Good god, you're comin' up with reasons  
Good god, you're draggin' it out  
Good god, it's the changin' of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down...

And just fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite"

**Smirking, Kai knew exacting what he was doing, he knew how easy this was because, well, he had been through the same thing when he first started out back when The Sacred Spirits began around the same time that damned other band did and beat them. He knew that if he either was in his own band or with the band he had been able to bring to the rise of fame.**

"And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Good god, you're comin' up with reasons  
Good god, you're draggin' it out  
Good god, it's the changin' of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down...

And just fake it, if you're out if direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong here  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite

Whoa, whoa I can fake it with the best of anyone  
I can fake it with the best of 'em all  
I can fake it with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all

Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
Good god, you're comin' up with reasons  
Good god, you're draggin' it out  
Good god, it's the changin' of the seasons  
I feel so raped man  
Follow me down...

And just fake it, if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite

Fake it if you're out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong here  
Fake it if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite"

**"Okay guys, that's a wrap. Nice job Tala" Kai said as Tala removed the headphones.**

* * *

So there it is! My first attempt at a story after YEARS!!  
Hehe Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Musical Rivalry, Who Will Be Number One?"  
Both songs used in the chapter belong to their respected artists;  
"Ice Queen" by Within Temptation  
"Fake It" by Seether  
Please leave reviews, flames welcome to!  
Thank you and come again!


End file.
